This invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing device, and more particularly to a magnetic recording and reproducing device for recording video signals intermittently on a magnetic tape by rotary heads at various tape moving speeds and reproducing the recorded video signal of one frame by moving the tape a distance corresponding to the length of tape on which one track is recorded, hereinafter referred to as the length corresponding to one track, and stopping it.
Usually, a magnetic recording and reproducing device for recording a video signal, which is taken out at every n fields (n being an integer), intermittently on a magnetic tape moving at a speed of 1/n of the standard speed is used mainly for monitoring and observation, and the intermittently recorded video signal is reproduced in a moving image continuously by moving the magnetic tape at the standard speed. Further, at a special position a still image is reproduced by stopping the movement of the magnetic tape. In the latter case, when the magnetic tape is moved correctly a length corresponding to one intermittent magnetic track for reproducing a still image of a single frame, the device becomes very usable.
However, the conventional device has various defects such as difficulty of moving the magnetic tape correctly just the length of one track, deviation of the track during reproducing due to inertia of a tape reel, over tension imposed on the tape, etc.